Blooded Black Roses
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: Chris is tired of everything and sick of everyone so he moves to Forks, Washington to live with his Grandpa. Is this Halliwell's quest ending or beginning? What will his impact on the wolf pack and the Cullen family be? WILL BE SLASH & SLIGHT BELLA BASH
1. PROLOGUE

**_'Blooded Black Rose'  
A Twilight/Charmed Slash Story  
Prologue  
Written By: Tala Lino_**

I sick of everything…half the people I know only talk to me because my mom owns one of the most popular clubs and restaurant…most of the time I'm called Wyatt's little brother…Wyatt may have more powers then me but he can't make a potion or spell at all, that is all me but he gets the credit a lot more then me…Wyatt trained with dad and Elders, I trained through my aunts, uncles, and myself…mom, dad, and the aunts look at me like I'm going to break every time I go on a Demon hunt…I get to live with two sets of memories; the Dark Future and the New Future (the one I actually live in)…Wyatt knows that I have two different memories but he doesn't know that he was the Source of All Evil in the Dark Future…Grandpa the only one that doesn't look at me as someone different and instead sees me for myself moved to Forks, Washington for business…I have a little sister, 5 female cousins, mom, and two aunts, there is always (well will always) be PMS going around in the Manor.

That's why I sick of it all, all I want is to be seen as Chris Halliwell. Not Wyatt's little brother or Son of a Charmed One and Elder or son of Piper Halliwell popular club and restaurant owner or nephew of Phoebe Halliwell the famous Ask Phoebe, just Chris. It can't be simple though can it….of and it doesn't help the matter that I'm gay, yes you heard right gay G.A.Y. And not the term meaning happy; I mean the term meaning guy and guy, yaio, fag, homo, cock-sucker, fairy, queer, or whatever name they have going around faster then STD and HIV.

All of this is why I'm laying on my bed staring at my ceiling and just thinking. I'm glad Wyatt can't get in my head unless I'm weak and almost out of energy or I want him there. He had to learn the hard way that if I don't want him there he shouldn't try, which is actually the only reason he found out I have two memories…he tried to get into my head and a couple of memories of the Dark Future came up to act as a defense to get him out…after that we sort of had to tell him something, we just didn't tell him about him being ruler. Anyway laying on my bed thinking….of what you wonder?…how I'm going to ask my parents if I can stay with Grandpa for awhile.

The hardest part isn't actually to ask them…it's going to be the look on my mom's face…I'm a momma's boy and I accept that and don't mind it…I'm closet to her and my Aunt Prue (I talk to the dead). No matter how hard it is going to be though I have to, I can't deal with it anymore. I already talked to my grandpa and he was more then pleased to agree, even said that just incase he would look into the school for me. He's confident that I'll be able to stay with him which just confuses me even more….I mean how could he be so confident about it. Oh well guess I'll have to find out the hard way….no not wait and find out….ask questions to find out the answers no matter what the outcome of the questions will be.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R THE STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE AND CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY ^.^ I WILL TRY TO GET A TRAILER MADE AND POST IT ON YOUTUBE SOON...AS SOON AS I DO i'LL POST THE LINK -~Tala~-_**


	2. Momma Witch

**I know it has been forever since I have updated, but I lost the work after my sister's friend got a virus on my computer. My mom then bought me a laptop off of E-Bay which SUCKED and that ended up getting something wrong with it and shut down and would start up again without the disk for it...which the guy did not send. And then my friend gave me her old laptop, and the part where the charger plugs in broke. So because of all this, I have had to start over on basically all of my work. I do appologize, and I have been kicking myself in the butt for a long time now. Unfortunately I had more important things in my life than trying to remember what I had written out for all of the stories, my friends and sister have VERY dramatic lives and they tend to always come to me because I'm the "listener" of the pack.  
Now on with the story!  
But first the stupid disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Charmed or the Twilight saga, if I did there would be far more slash, far less drama, and the Vampires wouldn't sparkle. (That's my opinion and damn it, I am intitled to it, you have a problem with it keep it to yourself, I don't make fun of the sparkley Vampires in the actual story.)  
P.S. When it comes to reviewing be warned that if you are not nice to me, I do not feel like I should have to be nice to you. Therefore, if you are mean in your reviews, I will reply back as being a betch (yes I relized that is an "e" and not an "i", watch a Kelly video by Liam Sullivan and you will understand it.) Also with the reviews I do not want to hear about the tiny little mistakes I made, unless it was major or had to do directly with the character...I do not want to hear about it, worry about your own stories or something.**

* * *

_**'Blooded Black Roses'  
**__**A Twilight/Charmed story  
**__**Chapter One  
**__**Written By: Tala-Paige Lino**_

I did not originally want to talk to my mom about Forks today, but after the day I had at school I didn't feel I had a choice. I was actually having a pretty okay day, that was until 5th period came around, I love English classes, just not the teacher. Mr. Jamison is an old fashioned, ex-military jerk, that finds joy in harassing students. Lucky me, I'm his favorite target, although I am good at writing, he always finds something wrong with my work. This weeks assignment was to write a poem, each row had a different topic, I got religion, which mine happens to be Paganism. When Mr. Jamison reached my desk I discovered I couldn't find my poem, odd since I just had it when I was talking to Jesse before class. "Mr. Halliwell, empty handed I presume." Mr. Jamison stated impatiently.

As I hurriedly flipped through the pages of my binder I replied, "No, no it was in here, I just had it at the locker, I most of," and then I found it, "Left it right here in my binder."

As usual Mr. Jamison looked at my work with disgust, "Ode the the Rede."

"Look I worked hard on that," I said hoping that for just once he would let it go.

Of course that wish did not come true, "I'm sure you did, but as I see it you have two choices, you can bring the poem in rewritten tomorrow and lose points for turning it in late. Or you can turn it in as it is and the highest grade you'll see will be your old friend the letter D."

"That's not fair."

"Fairness is overrated."

Then I did something that I'll wish I'd never done long after today, I turned to my right and said to my somewhat friend, Tyler, "Is it just me or does that man get meaner everyday?"

I honestly did not mean for him to reply back but he did, "It's not just you."

Unfortunately for the us Mr. Jamison, despite being old, hears just about everything, "Excuse me, Mr. McKee."

"Um nothing."

"I trust that your poetry assignment went well Mr. McKee, we're all aware of how critical it is to your defiant grade in this class."

"Sure, yeah it went fine."

"Good, then perhaps you would like to read your poem to the class."

"I thought the poems were for only you."

"They were, I changed my mind, these things happen. Please read."

"I'd really rather not."

"Mr. McKee what you'd rather do is of no concern to me."

"If it's okay with you can I just turn it in."

"Read the poem Mr. McKee, we're waiting."

Tyler stood up shakenly and even without empathy I could tell that he would rather be in a hell pit then here. Stumbling over the words of his poem, his eyes filled with tears, until he he couldn't handle it, "I'm sorry I can't do this."

But Mr. Jamison would have nothing of it, "Mr. McKee you will finish reading that poem or you will fail the rest of the course!"

That was where I had enough, I stood up grabbed the poem that had fallen unto Tyler's desk, "You want someone to read the poem then I'll read it." As I went on reading the poem Mr. Jamison started yelling for me to stop, but I ignored him and kept going.

That was until he got up in my face, "I said stop!" And then ripped the poem from my hands, "You will listen to me when I talk to you, young man!"

At this point I was running on the anger that had been growing for the man since the beginning of the year, "Why should I?"

"That's it, I am writing you a pass and you can report immediately to Principal Millstone."

As he walked towards his desk at the front of the class, I followed after grabbing my bag from my chair, "What part of you is it that gets off on torturing your students? Everybody else in this classroom may be afraid of you, but I'm not. I see your miserable scare tactics for exactly what they truly are. The misguided lashing of a bitter lonely old man, who only feels good when somebody else in the class feels worse."

I know I shouldn't have said all those things but a chunk of me felt like the full ordeal was my fault. Tyler was getting hurt because Mr. Jamison knows that he can't get to me. So when Mr. Jamison replied to my ranting with, "Thank you for the analysis Mr. Halliwell, I'll send a check along with that F you'll get on your report card."

"You can't fail me, I've gotten a B or better on every test in this class."

"The hell I can't, I've been waiting to fail you all quarter."

My reply was a pretty stupid thing to say but I won't take it back either way, "You disgust me."

"And you Mr. Halliwell are a failure, destined to always be a failure. Trying to teach people like you is like spitting in the face of the entire educational system."

What I did after that was defiantly one of the stupidest things I have ever done. I spit in his face, "No sir, that is spitting in the face of the educational system." And then I walked to the principal's office, to what I would guess to be a suspension.

It wasn't till the end of 5th period that Mr. Jamison arrived at the office, I wish he hadn't of come at all, though my music/art teacher Mr. Kiles was present. Mrs. Millstone started off with asking me what I had to say for myself, I couldn't help but thinking that I have a lot to say it's just the matter that it isn't what you would like me to say. I started talking non-the-less, "Firstly I'd like to say that I'm more ashamed of what I did in that classroom today then anything I've every done in my entire life. It was flat wrong and I have no case here, I'm sorry...for the event. But I'm not now, nor will I ever be apologetic for its intentions. Everyday we the students of Lowell come to a place were you guys are in charge. You tell us when to arrive, when to leave, when to change rooms, when to eat, when we're doing well, and when we need to be doing better. And we never ever question it, because we're afraid to, because to question it is to go against the belief the entire system is built upon, the belief that you guys know what's right. And I am not afraid to tell you that what happened in that classroom today was not right. To make a student cry, to embarrass him, strip him of his dignity if front of his classmates was not right. And while I respect this system, I do not respect men like you Mr. Jamison, I don't. I can't, and I never will, not after what you did." After finishing my speech and looking from the Mr. Jamison to Mrs. Millstone to Mr. Kiles, I knew there wasn't nothing more I could do besides go home, "Have a good afternoon," Now have to walk twenty-six blocks, fifteen of which are up hill, to my house. While I could orb but I have a need to delay one of my mom's lectures.

Finally reaching the manor I saw mom's black SUV parked in the driveway, wonder what the school told her? I was immediately commanded to sit down after walking inside, and I'm guessing the school didn't say exactly what happened. "Chris it's not even a quarter through the school year and you're already getting suspended. Don't you remember what they said last year, well I sure do Mister. They said that if you kept this up they'd be forced to expel you, is that truly what you want?"

Thanks Mom now I feel guilty on two counts not just on Tyler, "No I do not want to be expelled, but I swear to the Goddesses and Gods that just like ninety percent of the other times, I was just defe-"

Before I could finish trying to explain my reasoning to her she cut me off, "I don't want to hear the excuses any more Christopher! Go and stay in your room until I come to talk to you later, I just can't deal this right now and I need to think." I was actually speechless, this doesn't happen often, but I was now and all I could do was walk with my head down to my room like a wounded cub.

_**(WITH PIPER)**_

I don't know what I should do anymore, I thought it was hard when they were babies but I forgot about the teenage years. So I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this, "Paige I need you and Phoebe!"

Three minutes later the familiar blue and white orbs appeared in front of me, "What's wrong Sweetie, we know its not Magical, has something happened?"

Good ol' Phoebe, being the ever present empath, even without being able to use empathy on us, she can still read us all to well. "It's Chris, he got in another fight and he is still using the same excuses. I don't know what I should do. What if Dad was right."

"Dad? What are you talking about Piper?"

"Dad called a couple weeks ago about Chris, at first he just asked how things were going and what was happening around here. Then he brought up being worried about Chris, saying that he felt Chris had to much to deal with. But Dad always worries more about Chris so I didn't think anything of it."

"Oh Sweetie, I know how this most be for you but I don't think we honestly realize how much Chris takes on. He's an A student in both schools, deals with Magic duties, watches and trains the other kids, has his band, works at _P3_ and _Charmed Life_, he's graduating next year, plus he has to deal with the other time-line memories, and we know his coming out about being gay didn't go like it should."

"While I appreciate that list, I already know all that, but it's still no excuse for the fighting, and then he comes up with those excuses."

"Maybe you should call Wyatt and see if he can talk to Chris."

Until then I didn't noticed that Paige hadn't said a word since she'd orbed Phoebe and herself in. "Why didn't I think of that."

But before I could call Wyatt, there was a knock on the door before we heard it open, "Piper, it's Henry are you in?"

I turned to look at Paige but she just shrugged in confusion of why her husband was here, "Henry, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Chris did something and someone is pressing charges?"

When he walked into the living room, we all noticed there was a boy about Chris' age behind Henry, "No nothing like that, though in all honestly Mr. Jamison could have, luckily the principal wouldn't allow him too. This guy hiding behind me is Tyler McKee, his father works with me. Miles wanted me to bring Tyler by so he could tell you what happened in class and apologize for yelling at Chris earlier at school. Miles also wanted me to tell you that despite how wrong the situation may seem, he is thankful for what Chris did and that you should be too. I have to head back to work now, Tyler is going to tell you exactly what happened and then is to walk home afterward."

_**(AFTER TYLER HAS LEFT)**_

"Oh Gods all this has been happening that to my baby and I didn't know, how is this possible."

"Chris might hate lying but he is really good at lying, keeping secrets, and hiding things. If he doesn't want it known, chances are its not going to be."

"I'm a mom, I should know these things! This means Dad was right along and I blew it off as nothing but him over worrying. Um, I need you to leave so that I can talk with Chris and figure out what we can do." With that Paige orbed her and Phoebe back to work.

Walking into Chris's room, I spotted him laying with his back towards the door and his arms wrapped around his knees which were pulled tightly to his chest. "Peanut, I'm so sorry that I never knew this was happening. Henry brought over Tyler to explain what happen. Why didn't you come to me sooner, we could have done something?"

I was barely stopping myself from crying but when I sat on the bed beside Chris and he turned over, I saw there were faint tear tracks on his face. After seeing the tear tracks I could help but let the flood gates open.

"I never wanted you to see what happened, I don't like you being sad and we can't do anything anyway, I've tried to and it ended with me being not feeling so good."

"Not feeling so good? Peanut, what are you talking about? Has somebody hurt you before?"

"Mr. Jamison, the teacher from today, his cousin is the PE coach and he doesn't like people who try to snitch on his cousin."

"WHAT! Has that man done something to you, because if he has then I am calling Darryl?"

"You can't call Darryl about it Mom, there is nothing he could do about it anyway. Even if he did try to Coach Bergen would just say that I was misbehaving in class."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! You will tell me right now what has been going on!"

I am not in full blown mother mode, someone messed with one of my babies and I will get the information that I want. I guess Chris realized this too because didn't put up a fight not to tell me, "You remember the one time I got really dehydrated and passed out. Well that was because Coach Bergen made me run around the track...for eight miles, and I'm really good at physical education."

"Christopher! That is what I would categorize as serious, and something an adult needs to know about!"

"I can handle it, I have been dealing with it." And the look on my little Peanut's face said that he didn't care what they did anymore, and that was the worst part.

"Oh baby, you shouldn't have to deal with it. As an adult and a teacher these people are supposed to look after you and teach you. Parents put their trust in them. I put my trust in them. How am I supposed to let you go back there when I know now what is going to happen." I realized then that I wouldn't, I couldn't let my baby boy go back to that school. Dad was right and I think he is one of the few people that will be able to help Chris. It was then that I made my decision, Chris needed his grandfather, and I needed to put his needs first.

"Well Mom there isn't a whole lot anybody can do about them, so I guess I will just have to continue to deal with it, won't I."

"No baby, you won't have too, no more just dealing with it."

"There aren't a whole lot of other options Mom."

"Yes there are Peanut. For once I am going to back you put yourself first."

"Okay, now I'm just confused. What are talking about."

"Your grandpa called a couple of weeks ago-"

"Wait Grandpa called. I told him I was fine."

"You sure as heck were not fine mister! Dad had the right to be worried, and I see why he was now. He was talking about having you come stay with him over your next break, but I'm starting to think that he was trying to lead up to something. I get what he was planning on doing now, and I want you to go."

"Go. Mom I can't just leave. I have my magic duties and school, my band, I'm the main sitter for the kids, and work. I can't just up and leave all of that, it doesn't matter, I will be okay, I'm always okay." He was denying wanting to go, and while I know he was struggling with the idea, I knew that he wanted nothing more but to leave.

"Chris you are half Elder, you can orb here if we need you, you can still go to magic school, I'm sure Bianca and Ryan will understand and you can orb to band meets and gigs whenever, we can call Billy to watch the kids, and I don't think your boss is that horrible to stop you from going or are you trying to tell me something Chris?"

Ah ha, I got a chuckle, now we are getting somewhere, "No Mom, I'm not trying to say anything. But I can't-"

"Christopher Perry, unless the next thing out of you mouth is can't wait then I do not want to hear it. You will be going and that is final."

_**(CHRIS)**_

I may be a very stubborn person, hell I get told it a lot, it is also one of the traits I got from my mother. And while I may be very stubborn, my mom is Queen of Stubbornness, her rulings were final and held this unspoken law like feel to them. This is how I knew that there was nothing I could do to change her mind. In all honesty I was afraid to leave, I had so much here, but I'm not sure how much longer I can take it here either. Everyday I feel like I am being poked and prodded in hopes that someone will finally get me to snap, and I'm not sure where that point is anymore. Deep down I knew that going to Forks to stay with Grandpa would be for the best for me, and while Mom sees that, what about Dad, "Mom, what about Dad?"

"Umm, you just let me deal with him Peanut."

_**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**_

I knew this would happen, there was no way that dad was going to agree, and now because of it they were fighting. Why does this happen? If there something about me that makes everything go wrong?

"Chris."

Oh great, now they've done it. The had to wake up Melinda didn't they.

"Chris. You awake?"

"Yeah Melon, I'm up. Come here sweetie." She hurriedly scampered over to my bed and crawled under my covers.

"Is it true?" I could barely understand what she had said since her head was buried into my chest, but years of being a big brother had given me plenty of practice.

"Is what true Linda?"

"What Momma and Daddy are fighting about."

"Well that depends, what are Mom and Dad fighting about?"

"Don't you play dummy with me," There was a moment of complete silence where the only thing we could hear was our parents fighting and out own breathing, "So it is true, you're gonna leave, aren't you?"

I couldn't help but let out a sigh, this was not how I wanted my baby sister to find this out, "Yeah, it's true Linda. Things at school have been getting really bad and Mom believes it would be best if I went and stayed with Grandpa for awhile."

Oh Gods! Not the tears, please don't let her cry, I don't think and I handle the tears, "For how long?"

"I don't know Melon, but not for forever, and I'll come visit just like Wyatt does. Or you could come visit whenever Mom says you can, and you know that any time you call I'm come orbing in."

"But it's not the same. I don't want you to go, you're my big brother. Who's gonna look after me when Momma and Daddy are out, and help me with my homework, and play games with me, and pick on Tommy down the street when he teases me."

It both amazes and frightens me when she talks so much in one breath, "I know it's not the same, but it is the best for me at the moment, and I will always be you big brother, nothing will ever change that. Auntie Billie will probably watch you and she's smart she can help you with your homework and I'm sure she'll play games with you if you behave and ask really nicely. Plus I bet that Prue will pick on Tommy from down the street, she always like a good picking on."

"But they aren't my big brother, I already lost bigger brother."

"Hey, I don't want to ever hear you talk like that again. I know they aren't your big brother but they still love you very much and that should be all that matters. And for the other matter, you have never and will never loss Wyatt, he is just one call away. Nothing could ever happen to make him leave; remember, not even death can take we three siblings away."

"Fine. You win. But only because I'm tried and I have a quiz tomorrow."

"Okay Linda, if you say so it must be true."

"Don't you get sarcastic with me mister."

Oh my Gods, barely eleven-years-old and my little sister is already trying to become our mother, "Stop copying Mom, Melon, it's creepy."

"Uh huh."

"Sleep tight Melon." Good she's asleep, she shouldn't have to hear Mom and Dad fighting. I'd get up and tell them to shut up or fight somewhere else, but if I do that Melinda will wake up and I doubt that she will get back to sleep. So I guess I will lay here and wait.

_**(THAT MORNING)**_

I don't remember when I fell asleep last night but I awoke to Mom shaking my shoulder, "Peanut, you need to wake up. You may not have school, but Melinda does. Could you please get her ready I have breakfast cooking. After we drop her off at school we need to talk, okay baby?"

"Yeah Mom, don't worry bout Mel, I got her." With that said Mom walked out and back to the kitchen, "Come on Melon time to get up, you have that quiz today remember."

All she did was snuggle against me and wrap her little hand around my shirt, "But I don't wanna, your comfy."

"I know your comfy, but you still have to changed, eat breakfast, and go to school. So up-and-atom," She's ignoring me, that's great, guess I'll just have to do this the hard way, "Fine if you're gonna act like that I guess I'll have to release the tickle monster."

I started tickling her rips and she admittedly squealed out, "Chrisy stop it."

"You know the rules, you have to say it."

"Fine, fine I'll say it," I could barely hear her through her giggles so I let up a tiny bit, "Big brother is the bestest, bigger brother who."

"That's my girl. Now let's go get you dressed. What would you like to where today my dear."

"Hmm...the purple ruffle skirt with the yellow butterfly shirt."

"A wonderful chose for a beautiful young lady."

_**(AFTER DROPPING MELINDA AT SCHOOL)**_

"So what's gonna happen now?"

"Firstly, I want to know what you want to happen."

"I want to not have you and Dad fighting. I want Mel to not come in my room crying after hearing you two fight and then think that I am going to leave forever."

"Stop being a smart-ass Christopher, I am being serious."

Great, I hate it when everyone assumes that because I sound sarcastic that I am not taking the matter seriously. I turned towards Mom from my seat on the couch, "I am being serious, that is what I want, and I will do whatever I can to achieve that."

All Mom did was let out a deep and tired sounding sigh and start to massage her forehead, "Chris, for once in your life will you please just put yourself first. Imagine that no one else matters, only you."

"I can't do that Mom. I can't just cut all these factors out of my life and my decisions. I wake up some days and have to stop to remember which time-line I'm in, because I don't remember which was the dream and what was the reality. Other days I wake up and wonder if this day will be the day that one of my memories becomes real. I will always put everybody before myself. Because I have seen and lived in a world where none of you exist."

Oh no, now I have done it, she's going to start crying, "You know Mom, if I didn't know any better I would have to think that you are pregnant again. You are getting a tad bit overly emotional lately."

Well at least I got her to laugh too, "Of course I am being emotional, my baby boy has been hurting and I didn't even see it."

"I'm good at hiding things Mom, you know that."

"Yeah I do know that, but that does not change the fact that you should not have to hide things. And you have to remember that I once lost you too. That's why I made you decision for you. I knew you wouldn't make the one you would truly want too, so I called your grandfather this morning and we figured out the situation. This week we are going to pack your stuff up and then this weekend we will move you to Forks."

Wait a second...what-the-hell is going on, "Mom, you can't just do this."

"Like hell I cannot! You will be going to Washington to live with your grandfather and that is final! So you might want to go start packing." And then just like that, she walked away. Guess it really was final...note to self, do not mess with a momma witch.

* * *

**I know I am a horrible updater, but I had one computer and two laptop failures so I lost the work and I am having to basically start over on all of my stories.**  
**Please review, if you have any suggests on the story, or what I could add/do then please tell me.**  
**For those of you that are wondering, the main pairing of this story will be Chris/Seth, I know it might seem odd, but I like Seth the most out of the Twilight characters.**


	3. Meets and Greets

**On with the story!**  
**But first the stupid disclaimer!  
**  
**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Charmed or the Twilight saga, if I did there would be far more slash, far less drama, and the Vampires wouldn't sparkle. (That's my opinion and damn it, I am intitled to it, you have a problem with it keep it to yourself, I don't make fun of the sparkley Vampires in the actual story.)  
**  
**P.S. When it comes to reviewing be warned that if you are not nice to me, I do not feel like I should have to be nice to you. Therefore, if you are mean in your reviews, I will reply back as being a betch (yes I relized that is an "e" and not an "i", watch a Kelly video by Liam Sullivan and you will understand it.) Also with the reviews I do not want to hear  
about the tiny little mistakes I made, unless it was major or had to do directly with the character...I do not want to hear about it, worry about your own stories or something.**

**P.S.S. I apologize now for if the Twilight characters seem out of character. I'm going off of what I know from the movies, friends, wikipedia, and wikia. If you have any advice then I would much appreciate it.**

* * *

_**'Blooded Black Roses'  
A Twilight/Charmed story  
Chapter Two: Meets and Greets  
Written By: Tala-Paige**_

I don't think that the fact that I am moving to Fork, Washington really kicked in until I was on the bus almost there. For most of the ride I had been drawing, writing, or reading. I can't even remember the last time I got up and walked around when we made a layover stop. As the Greyhound bus pulled to my stop in Seattle, it all kicked in. This was it.

Since I can remember I have always looked after my family before I took care of myself. Grandpa says I take after Mom in being "the heart" of my generation of the family, Mom calls me the little protector, and Wyatt calls me his Merlin. It's gotten to the point where that is what I'm used to, and I know it sounds strange to others. I've lost track of how many friends didn't understand why I would rather volunteer to babysit my cousins then I would to go out partying with them. Of course I also knew that they were likely to get arrested for being drunk and stupid, with Mom owning a bar I was used to seeing drunk people and I never wanted to become one of them. Sure Bianca, Ryan, and I would have beer together after a gig, but we drank it where we were staying, only had one each, and never left the property until the next morning. I have only gotta drunk once in my life and I hope to the Gods that I never do it again. Getting drunk does not help with your problems and the next morning they are still there, but now you also have a hangover and feel sick.

But I'm getting off topic here. The point is that being the heart, the protector, and the Merlin to Wyatt's Arthur is what has come to define who I am. Now I am leaving all that I am used to behind and although I thought this is what I wanted, to be Chris not Wyatt's little brother, Piper's son, Phoebe's nephew, or the gay singer in a rock band (even though you can't categorize Stand Our Ground as a rock band, people say what they want too.) If I'm not one of those things than who am? If I am unable to answer that question for myself then what can I expect other people to think. I know that Mom is right though, despite not fully wanting to believe it, I know that one thing is true. Mom would never intentionally do anything to hurt her children, and she sent me to live with Grandpa even when I know it crushed her to have to let me go. So if anything I have to hold on to that one thing. Or at least that is what I'm going to keep telling myself, hopefully if I think it enough it will sink in. Until it does though, I will do what I usually do and deal with it, and I'll see where this all will leads me.

I keep thinking, 'This will be okay, Mom was right,' as I walk off of the bus and scan the area for Grandpa. When I finally found him I realized that he was sitting at a bench fast asleep, I walked over as quietly as I could so I would wake him, "Getting tired in your old age Grandpa?" I had to laugh when he jolted awake in shock, "How long have you been wanting here anyway?"

After getting over his surprise he quickly got up and gripped me tight in a hug, "Not long Chris, I'm just happy to see you, I've missed seeing you kids."

"You were just down for Melinda and the twins birthdays."

"I know but I had to leave for business afterward and we didn't get to spend any time together like we usually do."

"I understand that Grandpa, I don't blame you for it, and there are still times when I talk to you more in a month then I do Dad, so I think you're fine in that department."

"There are times where I wonder if something always has to go wrong with full-blooded Whitelighters. I love Paige like she was one of daughters and I treat her and Henry's kids like my grandchildren, but I will always have some hate for Sam Wilder. And I've never liked the Elders, always messing with things they shouldn't and not messing with the things they need to."

"Hopefully I won't have to deal with them, at least anytime soon. I still have a couple of Charges but most of them can take care of themselves perfectly fine, then again my biggest Charge is Bianca so that shouldn't say that much."

"Enough chit-chat. You ready to head off or do you have any more baggage you need to claim?"

"No I only brought some stuff for the bus ride over here, the rest Mom sent in truck or had us orb over."

I then followed Grandpa to where he had parked his car, as we we getting in he asked, "Did you want to stop for dinner or go straight to the house?"

"I'd rather just go to the house, I'm pretty tired."

"Alrighty then, if you get hungry later tonight we can always whip something up."

"We. So you're cooking skills have gotten better? You aren't going to set the chicken on fire?"

"That was one time."

"And yet you will never live that one time down, ever."

"At least I'm not as bad as your brother."

"I will give you that one, him setting a pot on fire while boiling water was pretty bad."

"How did Wyatt even manage that?"

"I have no idea, but leave it to him to figure out how?"

After that everything started to get fuzzier and then soon I was fast asleep, guess I was more tired than I had originally thought. It wasn't until Grandpa shook me awake that I realized I had slept the whole ride to Grandpa's house just outside of Forks, "Come on Chris, where here, and you know that I am definitely not able to carry you to the house, so you need to wake up."

"At this point I think the car might be comfortable enough, I think I will just use it tonight."

"You would regret that in the morning."

"Fine," I finally managed to drag myself, almost literally, out the car and then stumbled towards the house, "Where's my room anyway?"

"I figured I would give you some privacy in case you have friends over or if Bianca and Ryan decide to visit. So I had some friends I know help me fix up to basement for you, you even have your own bathroom. Plus if you want to play your guitar or anything, the walls down there are made of concrete so they're thicker and harder to hear through."

I don't remember the last time someone has done something like this for me, leave it to good-ole Grandpa. I turned around to face him and gave him a hug, Goddess knows he deserves it and so much more for all he is doing for me, "Thank you so much."

"Hey, don't worry about it, you deserve it kiddo. Someone has to look after you, and I figure that since I'm the only living grandparent, I have to spoil you kids somehow. And you're harder to spoil since you never seem to want anything."

"I'm pretty sure you doing all of this for me counts as spoiling."

"Okay, well why don't you head to bed and then tomorrow you can unpack and maybe go to Forks, I hear they have a good art store there."

"Alright Grandpa, I'll see you in the morning, love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

_**(THE NEXT MORNING)**_

Since I had fallen asleep so early last night I ended up waking up at four in the morning, only two hours earlier than normal. With nothing else to do, I decided to get a head start on unpacking the boxes Grandpa had yet too. Hung up my posters, pictures, and drawings, by the time I was done with that I had a collage on most of the walls and part of the ceiling. Then I started on the books and trinkets, putting them on my bookcase and the shelves Grandpa's friends most have helped him with. Lastly, I opened my "magic chest" that sat at the foot of my bed, it had everything I might need; potion ingredients, crystals, a variety of different maps, candles, and the Book of Shadows I made for Wyatt and I. The wonderful thing about this chest is that it only recognizes certain people, for safety issues I created a spell so if someone I don't know is a magical being or creature then the chest changes its content and it becomes blankets and pillows. I wouldn't want a mortal to open it and see my Wicca stuff, that would be difficult to explain.

It was eight o'clock by the time I got done and I knew that Grandpa would be waking up here soon, so I decided it would be nice to make breakfast. Now what to make, what to make, as I searched Grandpa's kitchen I cam to conclusion that he needed to go grocery shopping. Badly. I guess since he has bread, milk, and eggs, I will just make waffle toast, not exactly what I was thinking, but still delicious.

I have this tendency to get so into something that I'm doing so much that it would take a Demon attacking or someone screaming to get my attention. So turning around to find Grandpa sitting at the bar of the kitchen shocked me to say the least, "Holy cow Grandpa. How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh, not to long, about five or six minutes."

"Why didn't you get my attention? I didn't been to ignore you."

"I know you didn't been to Chris, I would have gotten your attention if I needed it, but I was enjoying watching you cook. You remind me of your mother when you get like that, so intent on the cooking, anyone could have seen that you love to do it."

"Well I'm done anyway, did you want syrup, cinnamon-and-sugar, jam, or peanut butter?"

"Blackberry jam please, it's in the cupboard next to the pantry."

"Yes, I know where it is, I was searching the kitchen for food other than all the instant stuff you have."

"I am sorry about that, it's not as easy or fun to cook for one person."

"I know Grandpa, I was only teasing, but seriously you really need to go grocery shopping now that there are two people living here."

"When we finish up eating we can head into town, you can walk around while I get the groceries, then we can meet back up later. Afterward I have to go down to the reservation, Billy wanted to meet you."

"You've been talking about me to people again haven't you."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have, along with all of my other eight grandchildren, you and I just happen to be the closest. I would introduce him to Wyatt if he ever came around for more than a dinner every now and again."

"That's only because he's been spending all of his free time with J.J. Why he doesn't just ask her to marry him already is beyond me. They've been friends basically forever and dating on-and-off since they were like fourteen."

"He has to be difficult when it comes to that girl, that's what happens when you find true love."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, while I believe in love making it through hell and back, I don't think I have ever truly believed in the concept of true love, "So you mean act stupid and be an idiot?"

"If you want to put it that way then sure, sometimes love does that too. Hopefully you will understand it more one day, because it is one of the greatest feeling."

I couldn't help but think, 'Until one of you hurts the other.' But I wasn't cruel enough to repeat that to Grandpa, I knew that even though she was dead that he still loved Grandma Patty even after she cheated on him with Sam, "I'll believe it when I feel it."

_**(LATER IN FORKS)**_

Grandpa and I had gone our separate ways not to long after getting into town. This would be one of the weirdest things I am going to have to get used too. Forks is so small. Living in San Francisco all my live I am used to big city, and while Forks is definitely not the smallest town I have ever been in, I never had to actually live in any of those places. There are very few things to do here, and I am pretty sure that the only reason most of these stores are still open is because Forks gets a lot of tourists passing through it.

The art store Grandpa was talking about is extremely cool and it doubles as a photography shop. Two sisters own it, one loved drawing and painting while the other was into photography. I guess that will work out for me since I love both, I don't usually do to much photography though, but that can be another thing I can get more into. I love taking photos and capturing the moment without people posing. That's also why I do not do it as much as I would like too. I can see the look in Mom and Aunt Phoebe's eyes. I already look and act to much like Aunt Prue, and it's worse that they miss one person when they look at me, they shouldn't have to miss two.

I ended up buying another sketch pad, charcoal pencils, and a few rolls of film for my camera that is in one of the boxes in my...new room. Yeah that is still awkward to say, and I don't think I can actually say the words 'my home' or 'my house' when talking about here, I just can't. Don't know if I ever will be able to if I'm being completely honest with myself.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost walked right into a girl. If it wasn't for the years of training and my keener than normal senses, I would have. But since I do have both of those things I was able to step to the side and twist my body enough to pass by with out touching her. I was hoping that they would just let me pass without saying anything, but alas that was not to be.

The petite, very pretty (I might be gay, but I can still admit when I girl looks pretty), almost pixie-like girl turned and yelled after me, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around and this is small town after all."

Curse my non-existent good luck, "Yeah, just arrived here last night." I took note of the three other people. There was another girl with brown hair and eyes that looked plain compared with the others, still pretty though and was most likely an attention grabber. The other two were both boys, one stood next to each girl. The one next to the pixie had golden honey blond hair, muscular yet lean, and it also looked like there was almost crescent-shaped scars along his neck, jaw, and face but them seemed like anyone not magical would not be able to see them. The last boy was also muscular but seemed less scared than the other (I do not been psychical scars) and had messy bronze hair, he was also looking weirdly at me, almost like he expected something. There were a few things that were extremely strange about them, minus the plain looking one anyway. While the plain one was pale the other three were extremely so and their skin looked almost marble-like. Then there was their eyes, unless they were all three wearing the same eye contact color which did not seem very likely, the three had golden topaz eyes, definitely not normal.

The plain looking girl was the next to speak, "Where did you move from?"

"San Fran."

I received a confused look back, "He means San Francisco, Bella." So bronze hair speaks and I now have a name for the plain girl.

"Oh how rude of us, we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper, our adoptive brother Edward, and his girlfriend Bella."

"Chris." She said our adoptive brother, meaning that her and Jasper are also adoptive siblings, is that even legal.

"Why the sudden move? Forks doesn't usually get a lot of new people moving here."

"I moved in with my grandfather."

"Why did you have to move in with your grandfather?" Plain Girl is going to be one of those people isn't she, asking questions when she shouldn't and not thinking before acting. She actually reminds of someone, can't think of who though.

I was about to tell her none of her f-ing business but the boy now known as Jasper interrupted before I could almost as if know I was uncomfortable with the question, "Bella that wasn't a very polite question to ask someone that you barely know."

"I didn't think about that. I'm sorry." Of course you didn't think, that tends to happen (or should it be not happen) when people ask stupid things they do not need or have any right to know about.

There is something different about the three siblings, I'm just not sure if it is a good, bad, or whatever thing, "I need to get going, my Grandpa is supposed to be waiting for me."

"Will be seeing you then Chris." God the more time I am around them, the more Alice reminds me of a Pixie.

I walk a few blocks away until I find a deserted alley, I had to see if I could figure out what is different about them, and using astral projection is the prefect thing. Using my astral projection power and I projected my invisible astral form into the alley next to where the four people were still standing. Thanks to my heightened senses I was just barely able to hear what they were talking about.

"I wasn't able to read his mind." At least that conforms that at least some of them are not mortals.

"So that doesn't mean anything, you can't hear my thoughts either." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, somehow I highly doubt my mind is anything like hers.

"No Bella it wasn't like with you. When I try to look at your thoughts it's just a complete blank," Is he sure that isn't just her, "But when I tried to read his mind it was like a giant wall was wrapped around his mind and it was blocking me out of his thoughts."

"I could not get a very good reading of his emotions either. I was only capable of catching a few glimpses at what he was feeling, but it felt like he was trying to project the emotions."

"Really what was he feeling?" Uh! I thought of who she reminds me of, Dana, one girls Wyatt dated when J.J. and him were on the off, luckily she didn't last long. She was clumsy and ditzy, and mean too. She made Melinda cry and then had to actually wonder why Wyatt dropped her so quickly afterward.

"Irritated." Well that about covers how I was feeling, in simple terms anyway. Okay so I know that Edward has telepathy and Jasper is an empath, but that still doesn't answer what they are.

"I think we can safely say that he is different. I'll keep watching him to see if he does anything suspicious, at least now we know there was a reason I saw him coming here." Oh great a physic, now I am going to have to be careful and cloak myself.

"Well then what is he? He didn't look like a Vampire and since neither of you tried to kill each other I'm guessing he isn't a Werewolf." Great Vampires, lovely. Not my favorite supernatural beings to deal with, but it does explain the eyes and skin.

"Bella if we exist it quite possible that other creature do too." And they aren't that experience for Vampires, if they've never meant other supernatural beings or creatures.

All of a sudden it felt like I was being watched, I turned around toward where it was coming from only to find a cat and dog sitting next to each other staring at me. The dog, which was actually a puppy looked like a mutt possibly a German Shepherd and Wolf mix. The cat looked like a hybrid, a domestic mixed with a wild. All of a sudden the took off running, I wasn't sure why and didn't have much time to wonder because my astral form was pulled back into my body.

When I was back in my body I let out a series of coughs, that is one thing I hate about being pulled back into my body, afterward it is like I was holding my breath way to long. Instead of walking the rest of the way to the car I decided to just orb, I would still use energy but at this point it seemed easier than walking.

_**(TWENTY MINUTES LATER)**_

Almost admittedly after orbing back to the car I fell asleep, I shouldn't have kept in my astral projection form for so long. I was already low on energy and I basically just zap most of what I had gain from sleep earlier. I didn't really remember anything after orbing into the back of Grandpa's car. It wasn't until Grandpa knocked on the back window of the car, that I realized that I had been asleep for so long. He most have already put the groceries in the trunk of the car because after I jolted awake he got in the driver's seat. As I proceeded to climb into the front passenger seat I apologized for falling asleep instead of meeting him like I was supposed to do.

"It is already Chris, I do remember your sleeping habits and you used to fall asleep in the strangest places when you were growing up. I lost track of how many times you would orb to my apartment in your sleep, first time that happened you about gave your parents and I both heart attacks."

I couldn't help but blush a little, no one but Bianca knows the real reason why I would orb to Grandpa's apartment in my sleep. Everybody just thinks I did it because Wyatt used to orb me there when I was a baby, so subconsciously I was orbing there because of that. But that isn't true. I orbed to Grandpa because in the Dark Future Grandpa's was my safe haven, even now it still is. When Mom and Dad were fighting about something or I had a particularly bad day at school I would orb to Grandpa's apartment. It didn't even matter if he was there or not, I could sense him throughout the apartment anyway and that was all I needed.

"I'm done here, I think I got enough groceries to last us awhile. How about you, any other stores you would like to check out?"

"No, I went that art store you told me about, got some stuff there."

"Alright then, to La Push Reservation it is."

_**(AT LA PUSH RESERVATION)**_

After seeing Forks and then coming to La Push, I am very happy that Forks school did not have any openings and that I have to go to La Push. It's so pretty here and it has more of an air of calmness to it than in Forks. Besides after meeting those four earlier, I really wouldn't want to go to school with them. The Pixie Physic (Alice) and the Empath (Jasper) weren't that bad, but Plain Girl (Bella) irritated me and Bronzey (Edward) seems to be someone that losses all thinking ability when it comes to Plain Girl.

"Come on Chris, I want to introduce you to Billy."

Hopefully I never have to talk to Billy and Billie at the same time, that would get really confusing, not that I think that will ever happen, but I don't know. Grandpa and I get out of the car and walked to a log cabin looking house. Grandpa knocked twice and after getting a reply that the door was open and to come on in, Grandpa walked in with me trailing behind him. I am far from shy, but I do not like meeting new people. I spend most of my free time with my family, Bianca, and/or Ryan.

Grandpa headed into what I am guessing to be the living room where a wheelchair-bound man sat watching a football game on the television. Even though this man was for whatever reason in a wheelchair he sent off this wave of powerful authority. When he turned his chair to face us, I could see the power and authority in his eyes, "So you must be the conspicuous Christopher that Victor is always talking about. By the way this man speaks so highly of you, people would think he only has one grandchild. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Chris, I hope you will enjoy the time you spend here."

I reached my hand out and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too Mr. Black."

"You weren't joking when you said he was polite Victor. There is no need for you to be all respectful and call be Mr. Black, I don't even remember the last time I was called that around here. Just call be Billy."

I chuckled in reply, "Alright then Billy."

"See that is much better, now I don't feel so old. Bad enough my youngest is graduating next year, I don't need more of your 'young folk' calling me Mr. Black or Sir."

"Where is Jacob anyway, I thought it might be nice for Chris to meet some kids that he will be going to school with."

"He was up in his room awhile ago, but I hardly know now-a-days where that boy is getting off too. Jacob! Come down here!"

I could hear the heavy thumps of footsteps racing down the stairs, "What did you need Dad?" Uh, he's hot, but what-the-hell have they been feeding the boy. He had a tone muscular body, extremely handsome, raven black hair, dark eyes, and russet skin.

"I wanted you to meet Victor's grandkid, Chris. He'll be going to La Push instead of Forks since they didn't have any open places for new students. Chris is a Junior too and he is a bit older than Seth, so I thought you two could show him around. Get him used to the area and all that."

"Yeah sure no problem. I was just about to go over to Emily's house to meet up with Quil and Embry, if he wants to go that's cool."

I turned toward Grandpa to see if that was fine and he nodded, "That's fine, you go ahead and leave us old folk to ourselves."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Grandpa, I am not going to believe it anytime soon." He is always joking about being old, but I know that he still has a lot going in him.

Billy seemed to be thinking about something when he suddenly spoke up, "If I remember correctly Victor told me that you are into legends and myths, is that Chris?"

"Um, yeah." Great, what have you been telling people about me Grandpa, have you been giving away my life story or something.

"The Quileute tribe has some interesting stories behind it, they might interest you and it'll give Jacob something to tell you about."

After that Jacob and I left, I was walking to the side and slightly behind him so I could see where he was going and then follow him. He was telling me the story about how according to the Quileute legend they were descendants of wolves and that their spirit warriors could shift from human to wolves. He also told me about the cold ones, who sounded a lot like Vampires while the Quileute tribe sounded like Shifters, Wolf Shifters to be exact.

"Are you really into stuff like this, most people just laugh and say that the legends are stupid."

"No, I really do love learning about different legends and old histories, I guess I've always been. When I was younger I found out that during the Salem Witch Trials, my Great eleven times Great-Grandmother, Melinda Warren was betrayed by someone she thought loved her. He told the town she was a Witch and Melinda was trapped and condemned to burn at the stake. Ever since then I loved to hear and learn about different myths and legends."

"Was she really a Witch?"

I have been asked that question a lot, but for some reason when he asked it sounded different. Like he really was wondering if Melinda Warren was a Witch, "It is possible, I like to think that anything is possible. What about you, are your people really descended from wolves?"

I knew that he would not suddenly tell me that yes they were in fact Shifters, they had no reason to trust me, "It's only a legend Chris, that's all." Yes, only a legend, but that is the funny thing about legends, if you go back far enough, they usually have a bit of truth to them.

"I lived in San Francisco, I'm used to crazy shit."

"I'm sure you have," He said that like he didn't believe it, and if I didn't understand I might have been a fended, "Well we're almost to Sam's house, don't stare at Emily."

"Is that Sam's girlfriend or something?"

"Fiancé, but that isn't what I mean. She was attacked by a bear a few years ago Emily was attacked by a bear and she has a scar on her face. Sam doesn't like people staring at her because of it."

"A scar is just a scar to me, if I'm going to stare at someone it is not going to be because of a scar," I started to walk ahead when I saw what house Jacob was heading too, "That would be hypocritical of me."I didn't want to see his reaction to what I had said, I don't like to see people react to that I don't particularly like talking about the story.

"Hypocritical?"

"Yes hypocritical, to be a hypocrite. Hypocrite meaning to have beliefs, opinions, virtues, feelings, qualities, or standards that one does not actually have."

"I know what hypocritical means, but then you probably know that. You don't have to explain it if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"What?"

"Most people ask, and it isn't something I like to talk about."

"Oh...you're welcome I guess then."

Great awkward silence, "We almost there?"

He chuckled like he knew what I meant, "Yeah, it's right up there."

The rest of the walk to the house was pretty quiet. That was until Jacob was suddenly tackled to the ground. No seriously, it came out of basically out of nowhere. One second Jacob was standing next to me and the next he was on the ground wrestling with a boy that as far as I could tell had russet skin, black somewhat curly hair, and an almost impish grin.

A voice suddenly started talking behind me, and I actually almost jumped, I didn't sense him, "Sorry about Quil, he's just being playful." The new boy had russet skin, black hair, long rounded muscles, and a slightly dimpled chin.

"I have a older brother, I'm used to being the one randomly tackled."

"Technically those two are cousins, well second cousins but that doesn't have much of a difference around here."

"I have lots of those too. Cousins I mean."

"So are you that new kid?"

I'm gonna kill my grandfather, it is final, yep, I'm gonna do it, "I guess so, but I prefer Chris."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that to be so rude, my name is Embry." And the thing that shocked me was that he was truly sorry, imagine that, "They'll probably be a few minutes if you would like to head it."

"Yeah sure that's fine, are sure they aren't going to hurt themselves, they remind me of of my cousins' cats when they get in a fight."

"I'll have to tell them that later, but yes they'll be fine, they're better than when Paul and Jacob get in a fight."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Probably not. Oh and when you see Emily-"

Either they are really protective of their friends, or Sam REALLY does not like people staring at her, "I know, don't stare at her scar, she was attacked by a bear a few years ago, Jacob already told me. I can understand the concern, and trust me I won't stare, wouldn't have even if I wasn't told not too."

"Good to know. She used to go to Forks a lot more, but people kept staring at her like she was some freak."

"It wasn't something she had any control over, why should I look at someone differently simply because of a scar."

"You seem to know what you are talking about."

"I have my reasons."

"Okay." Are they all going to be like this, all this deeper understanding is getting weird.

When we got to the house a girl that looked about Wyatt's age walked out, she was a very beautiful young women with shiny black hair, copper skin, and three long scars on the right side of her face bring down the corner of her eye and mouth, "So who's your new friend?"

"He's Victor's grandson Chris. He came up here with Jacob."

"And where is Jacob now?"

"Right here Em."

We all turned to see Jacob with his arm around Quil, they were both sweating and panting. Emily just let out a sigh, "It isn't polite to start rough housing when you are dealing with a guest, you should know better than that."

"Sorry Em, won't happen again."

"It better not Jacob Black," After hearing Quil laugh Emily turned toward him, "You either Quil Ateara, I can find your grandfather just as easily as I can Billy."

They both looked genuinely frightened by the concept, "Okay Em, it won't happen again. I was just messing with Jacob. I didn't even notice him when I tackled Jacob, if I had then I wouldn't have tackled Jacob."

"Don't try kidding yourselves, you're like a bunch of puppies." My Goddess, it is official, these men are not mortals! Demons have not been able to sneak up on me in a long time, what the hell are they?

I turned around to a yet another pretty tall and muscular guy, this one looked about Wyatt's age. He had copper skin, black cropped hair, his face looked older than the others, especially his eyes, and when he spoke his voice was deeper. Another thing was that he was shirtless (no that was not what caught my attention, well it did but not completely), on his upper right arm he had what looked to be a tribal tattoo. The strange thing about it was that now that I think about it the other boys had the same tattoo, I could barely see it peaking out from under their shirt sleeves. There was something different about him though, similar to the sense of power and authority I felt from Billy, but still different. Jacob also had it only with him it was more underlining than prominent.

Then as if sensing I was watching him, he was suddenly watching me, and I have never been so happy to have my ability to hide my feelings. This man considered me a stranger and outsider, and he did not like the fact that I was here simply because he did not know me. In his eyes I was a trespasser.

Fortunately for me Emily seemed to sense that he did not like me being there, "Sam this is Chris, Victor's grandson that just moved in with him. Chris will be going to the school here since the one in Forks doesn't have any spots open. Jacob was showing him around so he could meet some people, that way Chris knows people."

I don't know if it was just Emily talking or because she said I was Victor's grandson but whatever it was afterward he seemed calm about me, "It's nice to meet Chris."

"You too." More awkward silence, I hate awkward silences, silence is never a good thing at home, there's to much family for it to ever me quiet.

Emily must have a very good intuition because as if she sensed it she looked at me and asked, "Will you be staying long? I am just about to start making lunch for these lugs if you would like to stay you are are more than welcome."

"Thanks for the offer but I will have to take a rain check on that. I should start heading back so I can remember Grandpa that we have plans to go meet up with my brother in Seattle. If I don't tell him now then he's likely to forget and then Wyatt is going to get worried and freaked out for no reason, and that doesn't usually end pretty so I tried to avoid those events from happening."

It's not that I didn't expect anybody to ask me about Wyatt, I just didn't think that it would be Sam to do it, "You have a brother that lives in Seattle?"

"Yeah my older brother, Wyatt, goes to Seattle Pacific University."

"That must be nice to be able to visit your brother." This time it was Quil that spoke.

"Um, yeah it is. Oh course now he can be all older brothery more easily now."

"Can you find your way back to my house or did you need me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine, but that's for asking Jacob. I grew up in San Francisco, I learned to memorize directions pretty quickly."

I said bye to all of them while making a mental note to talk to Wyatt later about my theory. As I was going over everything I had learned today, I walked right into a boy. Seriously, the not being able to sense them is getting annoying. I kept walking but turned to apologize, "Sorry."

I knew automatically that this boy was like the others but he was also so much more different, only not like how Sam or Jacob are, and I couldn't figure out why. He had russet color skin, black hair and while his was cut short like the others he's was more spiked out. "It's okay, wasn't watching where I was going either." And he said it with this huge happy grin, which I think on anyone else would have made them look like a dope, but on him it was...cute.

* * *

**Please review, alert, and/or favorite my story! Reviews make me all happy inside and I love seeing that you peoples like my story.  
If you have any suggests on the story, or what I could add/do then please tell me. I love hearing people's ideas and I will give you full credit.  
P.S. I was wondering what the readers would prefer: (1) Smaller chapters but quicker updates [couple of days to a week/week in a half], or (2) Longer chapters but slower updates [two and half weeks to a month]**


	4. Pillow Knockouts

**On with the story!**  
**But first the stupid disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Charmed or the Twilight saga, if I did there would be far more slash, far less drama, and the Vampires wouldn't sparkle. (That's my opinion and damn it, I am intitled to it, you have a problem with it keep it to yourself, I don't make fun of the sparkley Vampires in the actual story.)**

**P.S. You are more than welcome to send me "flame" reviews, it is your opinion and you have the right to it, however I also have the right to mine. So, when it comes to reviewing be warned that if you are not nice to me, I do not feel like I should have to be nice to you. Therefore, if you are mean in your reviews, I will reply back as being a betch (yes I relized that is an "e" and not an "i", watch a Kelly video by Liam Sullivan and you will understand it.) Also with the reviews I do not want to hear**  
**about the tiny little mistakes I made, unless it was major or had to do directly with the character...I do not want to hear about it, worry about your own stories or something.**

**P.S.S. I apologize now for if the Twilight characters seem out of character. I'm going off of what I know from the movies, friends, wikipedia, and wikia. If you have any advice then I would much appreciate it.**

* * *

_**'Blooded Black Roses'  
A Twilight/Charmed story  
Chapter Three: Pillow Knockouts  
Written By: Tala-Paige**_

_**(WITH SETH)**_

I don't know who the boy was exactly, but since he bumped into me I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I usually look forward to going on patrol, I love becoming the wolf, but tonight I was glad that I wasn't. Having the guys be able to hear my thoughts about him would be super embarrassing. I haven't felt like this before, I mean I've had crushes before, Julia who used to go live here before her family had to move, and then there was a boy, Leo, that I met on the trip to Portland, Oregon.

There shouldn't have been anything special about this boy, but for some reason it felt like there was so much more to it, to the boy. He wore pretty simple clothing, nothing to flashy, just a plain gray shirt, light black jeans, black hiking boots, and a green zip-up hoodie. His hair was a medium brown color, and while it was shaggy it was also still short in length. I don't think I will ever forget his eyes though, he had green eyes that seemed to have an almost gold tint to them. I felt like I was staring out into the green coloring of the ocean while the sun is reflecting off of the sand underneath it.

All of a sudden I was literally knocked out of my thoughts by a pillow, a pillow that my sister Leah was holding. "What was that for?" I asked as I reached to rum my head, I can never use the phrase _'you hit like a girl'_ again thanks to Leah. Even before Leah and I first became Shifters, she always hit really hard.

"I've been calling you for ten minutes now, that is what that was for. You know, if you think any harder you are going to lose what brain cells you have managed to keep so far."

"So you hit me?"

"You're right. That was stupid of me, let me help you look for the cells I might have knocked out." Sometimes I think Leah is the only one that truly gets her humor.

"Ha ha, what did you want, other than to beat me up with my own pillow?"

"Mom wanted me to let you know that dinner will be ready soon. So. What were you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing."

Cursed, my cheeks are burning, please don't notice, please don't, "Oh! I see now. It isn't a matter of what you were thinking about, it's a matter of who." Damn it, "Come on tell me."

I will never understand my sister, one minute she is trying to be humorous about my intelligence and the next she is reminding me of a little kid in a candy store jumping around, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do, I'm your older sister. I know every way imaginable of how to annoy you. You can save us both a lot of trouble by just telling me now."

"The new kid, alright are you happy now!" I clearly give in much to easy, but Leah can be a very scary person when she wants to figure out something.

"You mean Victor's grandson, Chris?"

"I guess so."

"At least you picked someone hot to have a crush on."

I'm getting redder now, that is just great, "I don't have a crush on anyone. He was just a cute boy and I happened to be drawn in by his eyes, that's all."

I don't know what I said but for a second by the look in Leah's eye I wished I could take it all back. She had this far off, sad look in her eyes, then all of sudden it was gone and she gave me a small smile, "You're right."

Okay I am utterly confused now, "What?"

"You don't have a crush on him," Next thing I know Leah is hugging me and then whispering in my ear like she's telling me a secret, "You imprinted." Oh Spirits, what have I done now!

* * *

**Please review, alert, and/or favorite my story! Reviews make me all happy inside and I love seeing that you peoples like my story.  
If you have any suggests on the story, or what I could add/do then please tell me. I love hearing people's ideas and I will give you full credit.**


End file.
